corazones helados
by princesasirena123
Summary: espero que les guste es mi primer fic déjenme sus criticas constructivas gracias


Corazones helados

Capitulo 1:El sueño

Era una tarde cálida de verano en el reino de Arendell. Después de lo que vivieron las cosas mejoraron y todos querían a Elsa como su reina.

Ana se encontraba con su novio kristoff y sven dando un paseo en el trineo, mientras que la reina Elsa se encontraba realizando unos asuntos de la reina hasta que tocaron la puerta de su estudio

-su majestad ¿puedo pasar?-pregunto un sirviente

-pasa-respondió Elsa

-majestad llego esta invitación del reino vecino-le entrega la invitación

-a ver-dijo Elsa mientras leía la invitación

-me retiro con su permiso-dijo el sirviente abriendo la puerta

-gracias-dijo Elsa antes de que cerrara la puerta

-una invitación a una boda no sé si ir, pero seria descortés no ir se lo diré a Ana cuando regrese-dejo la invitación en el escritorio y se dirigió a su habitación

-ahhh-suspiro-creo que dormiré un poco-dijo cerrando los ojos

En el sueño de Elsa…

Se encontraba en un campo cubierto de blanca nieve, donde ella solía escaparse y usar sus poderes sin que nadie le reprochara pero esta vez se veía a ella de pequeña como de unos 8 años, jugando con un muchacho de unos 18-19 años. El muchacho tenía una chaqueta de color azul con escarcha en la parte superior, con unos pantalones cafés amarrados en la basta, se encontraba descalzo lo que le pareció raro, su cabello era blanco como la nieve y sus ojos azules, en su mano llevaba un bastón con una forma de signo de pregunta.

Elsa se sorprendió al ver que el muchacho también podía manipular el hielo y la nieve con su bastón.

-p-pero como-dejo Elsa tartamudeando por la sorpresa

-Jack-grito la pequeña Elsa mientras formaba una bola de nieve y se la lanzaba en la cara

Elsa no pudo evitar reír

Jack se rio y formo una bola de nieve, la soplo para volverla de color azul y se la arrojo a la pequeña Elsa, pero ella lo esquivo

-buenos reflejos eh-dijo Jack con una sonrisa en la cara

La pequeña Elsa rio

Jack volteo a ver a Elsa, Elsa se escondió en un árbol que se encontraba cerca de ella. Jack voló hacia Elsa y se escondió en el otro lado del árbol. Elsa volteo a ver pero no vio nada suspiro por el alivio.

-¡BUUU!-dijo Jack tocándole un hombro a Elsa lo que hizo que Elsa saltara y diera un grito

-¡AHHH!-grito Elsa

Jack no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada por la broma que le hizo. Elsa hizo un puchero y cruzo los brazos

-jajajaja-Jack trataba de contener la risa-perdón perdón es que mira tu cara-dijo poniendo sus brazos en su estomago

-que te ocurre-dijo Elsa enojada

-está bien está bien lo siento Elsa-dijo Jack aun riéndose

-c-como sabes mi nombre-pregunto tartamudeando por la sorpresa

-no lo sabía-dijo apoyándose en su bastón-tu me lo acabas de confirmar-dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro

-ja ja muy gracioso-dijo Elsa con sarcasmo

-bien, y porque tardaste te estábamos esperando-dijo un poco enojado

-¿estábamos?-pregunto Elsa

-si-contesto tomándola de la mano hasta la pequeña Elsa

-Elsa-dijo la pequeña Elsa mientras le abrazaba las piernas debido a su baja estatura

-hola-dijo Elsa sorprendida

-vamos a jugar-dijo la pequeña Elsa muy feliz

-no no ustedes jueguen-dijo Elsa

-porque no-dijo la pequeña Elsa un poco triste

-creo que estoy grande para esas cosas-dijo Elsa

A si-dijo Jack mientras formaba una bola de nieve y se la arrojaba detrás de la cabeza

Jack y la pequeña Elsa rieron.

-ya verás-dijo Elsa formando una bola de nieve enorme con sus poderes y se la arrojo a Jack

-pero que….-dijo Jack antes de que le cayera esa bola enorme

Jack quedo sepultado en nieve blanca mientras Elsa y la pequeña Elsa se reían sin parar. Jack salió de la bola de nieve enorme casi sin vida XD

-bien bien me rindo-dijo el peliblanco mientras se quitaba la nieve de su ropa

-Elsa-dijo Jack

-sí que pasa-respondió Elsa

-te ves muy bonita-dijo con una sonrisa

Elsa no pudo evitar sonrojarse por lo que el ojiazul le dijo

De repente frente a ellos apareció una sombra negra con varios caballos de arena negra y ojos dorados que daban temor al verlos.

-oh Jack que gusto verte-dijo un hombre con una túnica negra mirando a Jack.

-que quieres Pitch-dijo Jack apuntándolo con su bastón

-tranquilo, tranquilo Jack-dijo Pitch con tono divertido

-que haces aquí-dijo Jack aun apuntándolo con su bastón

-no puedo visitar a mi guardián favorito-dijo Pitch caminando alrededor de ellos

-¿guardián?-pensó Elsa-Jack es un guardián

-vete Pitch oh quieres que te deje como la ultima vez-dijo Jack aun apuntándolo con su bastón

-bien me iré pero antes-Pitch volteo a ver a Elsa y la atrapo con arena negra

-suéltala-grito Jack

-tengo miedo Jack-dijo la pequeña Elsa escondiéndose detrás de Jack

-tranquila no te pasara nada-dijo Jack tocándole la cabeza

-que quieres con ella –pregunto Jack

-venganza-contesto Pitch mientras apuntaba a Elsa con una flecha de arena negra.

Elsa estaba asustada no sabía qué hacer, una lagrima broto por la mejilla de Elsa

-ni se te ocurra-dijo Jack enojado y preparado para convertirlo en una paleta helada

-¡ADIOS!-grito Pitch mientras lanzaba la flecha hacia Elsa

-¡NOOO!-grito Jack

Elsa despertó de golpe estaba sudando y su corazón palpitaba muy rápido

-ese sueño fue raro-dijo Elsa mientras salía de la habitación

-ese chico Jack es un guardián-pendo Elsa

Elsa conocía a los guardianes porque los había visto antes pero no recordaba que había un quinto guardián pero no le dio mucha importancia ya que era un sueño

-¡Elsa!-grito Ana pero su hermana no respondió

Elsa estaba metida en sus pensamientos que no escucho a su hermana

-¡ELSA¡-le grito Ana en el oído

-¡Ahhhhh!-grito Elsa mientras daba un salto por el susto

-que pasa Ana-dijo Elsa

-te llame y no contestaste-dijo Ana- ¿quién es el afortunado?-pregunto Ana dándole unos codazos no tan fuertes a su hermana

-q-que-dijo Elsa con un bajo rubor en sus mejillas

-ves estas enamorada-dijo Ana con una sonrisa en el rostro

-y... Para que soy buena-dijo Elsa tratando de cambiar el tema

-oh eso me dijeron que recibiste una invitación del reino vecino-dijo Ana muy alegre

-si ¿quieres ir conmigo?-pregunto Elsa

-claro que voy-dijo Ana muy feliz-puede ir kristoff-pregunto

-mmm… no lo sé-dijo Elsa jugando un poco con su hermana

-por favor si si si si-suplico Ana poniendo ojos de cachorro

-bien puede ir-dijo Elsa rindiéndose ante los ojos de cachorro de Ana

-gracias-dijo Ana abrazando a su hermana

-de nada-dijo Elsa correspondiendo al abrazo

-tengo que decírselo a kristoff-dijo Ana antes de salir disparada

-wow-dijo Elsa sorprendida por La rapidez de su hermana

-creo que iré a patinar-dijo Elsa mientras cogía sus patines y se dirigía a un lago

Elsa llego a un lago que no quedaba lejos del castillo pero que nadie la molestaría. Congelo el lago y comenzó a patinar sin percatarse de que un joven con cabello blanco la estaba observando


End file.
